The Dorkpire
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: LAST DAY FOR KNDFANGIRL'S WEEK OF RANDOMNESS! It's Random Day! -What will become of this day then?-


**Author's Note: This is my one-shot for KNDFANGIRL's Week of Randomness. Today is the last day and I wanted to make this random one-shot for... RANDOM DAY! I hope you guys like it. I made it mainly just for fun.**

**XD**

* * *

><p>"I have come to suck your blood! Mwhahahaha!"<p>

Abby rolled her eyes at Hoagie. He was wearing his regular looking attire, but instead of them being blue and khaki, they were black. He had some of those cheap plastic fangs in his mouth. He had gotten them out of the cereal box and decided to play along with his prize's theme. He had quickly changed his entire outfit and grabbed a black blanket from the closet. He draped it around his shoulders, tying it around his neck. He took some powder from his mother's room and coated his entire face in the stuff. He took some of her lipstick and drew some fake blood around his mouth and had drawn dark rings around his eyes with Ms. Gilligan's eye liner. He then spiked his auburn hair up with some hair gel. As he cleaned his hands off he had returned to the living room where his chocolate skinned friend sat on the couch.

"What's with the get-up?" Abigail asked him.

"I'm a vampire! Can'tcha tell?" He took his arm and moved it so the blanket/cape would cover up half of his face. He wiggled his eye brows at her and she shook her head at him.

"Boy, you got problems."

"I do not!" He shouted in defence.

"Yeah yah do." Then she got up off the couch. As she made her way to the front door, Hoagie hurried in front of her. He locked the door and smirked. "Numbuh two! What're yah doin'?"

He grabbed her wrist and ran off toward the kitchen, dragging her behind him. She frowned as she tried to keep pace with him. As he halted and let her go, she fixed her crimson cap.

"Numbuh t-"

"I'm not Numbuh two anymore. I'm..." He paused for dramatic effect, hopping up onto the kitchen table. He gripped the inner edge of his so called 'cape' and made it blow up behind him like in the movies or cartoons. "COUNT TUBEULA! Get it? Cuz I have an old tube and the beginning sounds like two, and I'm Numbuh TWO." He snickered at the lame joke and Abby rolled her brown eyes at him.

"You're insane, that's what you are." Then she once again tried to leave the house. But Hoagie stopped her and hissed, showing his fake fangs. She looked at him with no amusement and pushed passed him. He followed her back toward the door. She opened it, walking outside onto the porch. Hoagie stood in the doorway. Sunlight drained down from the sky and hit both of them. Hoagie shielded his orbs, which were covered with his yellow-tinted goggles.

He fell to his knees, still shading his eyes from the sunlight.

"I'm melting! I'm meeeltiiiiiing!"

Abby rubbed her temples.

"You're a vampire. NOT a witch."

"I'm burning! I'm buuuurrrrniiiiiiing! I am a vampire. I cannot take the light!"

He then covered himself with his blanket, err, cape, where you could only see his spikey hair.

Abby looked down at him and began walking off.

"See yah later Numbuh two." She waved to him without glancing back and turned out onto the sidewalk, walking home.

Hoagie got up and looked after her. "ABBY! WAIT! Don'tcha still wanna play? My mom won't be back until another hour and my grandma is alseep. We can still play! But we can't wake Tommy or I'll get in trouble..." He looked down sadly, making his eyes glance up slightly like a cute little puppy. Abby gazed over at him and sighed, turning back around.

"Fine... but Numbuh five says we play something else. Not _dork-_pires."

Hoagie frowned.

"VAM-pires Numbuh five. Not dork-pires..."

"Whatevuh. Let's just play before my mama comes and gets me."

He smiled and they went back inside. Hoagie quickly changed again into his normal clothes and he and Abby played some board games for the next hour.

* * *

><p>"So Numbuh two was a vampire? HAHA! That's great! I bet he looked so stupid!" Wally started cracking up as he was strewn across the couch in the treehouse.<p>

Kuki giggled as she hid her mouth behind her green sleeve.

Hoagie narrowed his eyes at Wally.

"I did not! I was only seven anyways..."

"And how old are you now?"

"Um ten?"

"That's like a year apart!"

"That's three years Numbuh four..."

"That's what I said! Three!"

Abby shook her head at Wally and rolled her dark orbs at him.

"Let's just say, _only N_umbuh two can pull off the _**dork-**_pire look." She chuckled as everyone, except Hoagie, laughed. Even Nigel was joining in on the laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Please review! I like getting reviews from you all! Thanks! :)**


End file.
